The Backstage girls
by AsianHetaliaFan
Summary: The official APH fanclub. The 12 girls that get transported to the hetalia world. The 5976 girls that work backstage. This triggers laughter, pity, sadness and all the emotions you can get from reading A HETALIA fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The fanclub gathering

The cold air smelt of dew and grass. The majestic villa, cast off by the sunlight, shimmered in a distance as hordes of girls thronged the road.

It was the annual APH official fanclub gathering, and yes of course, it was held at April's huge house.

The sun eventually rose above the tall buildings and the blue shadows of morning gradually faded, signaling the start of the grand event. In the house's wide living room sat a 5000 girls, some in immediately recognizable cosplay, some in casual hoodies and jeans. Despite the obvious difference, what that unified them all was the silence. The event was about to start and they knew more than to make noise. Out of the blue, a small girl stood up, her blonde hair resting on her frail shoulders. Everyone's gaze fell upon her as she lifted the tightly clutched microphone in her hand. "Hello fangirls!" she exclaimed heartily, waving towards everyone. "Welcome to the annual APH official fanclub gathering! I'm April Morrows, or as others know me, the fanclub chief!" April grinned, pausing for emphasis as thunderous applause echoed throughout the room. At 17, this girl was the youngest chief the club ever had, and far by the best. "That's awesome! So anyway, seniors please don't hate me, but I'm going to do _that_ introduction again." April chuckled awkwardly chuckled, but immediately added, "As some of you may have brought new fangirls! First first, we're not going to forget those who provided us the scans and updates of the manga drawn by our favourite Hima-papa! Hazel Plaids, our Website Management team Captain! Behind her is her crew!" April pointed to a smiling girl with shocking orange hair that was bundled up in a messy bun resting on top of her head. "Next, our dear Daisy Green, the chief pillar of the club! The club management chief!" April exclaimed proudly, giving the blonde with braids in her hair time to stand up and receive applause. "And lastly, there is Emily Watsons, our registration chief! And bonus, "April childishly winked at the cheering crowd, "she's from UK!" As the sentence barely landed, the fangirls began cheering for the mesmerizing brunette that sashayed to the front in a form-fitting Union Jack shirt.

"Alright girls! Now I'll introduce the yoai sections! The USUK section, Prucan section, Fruk section, Franada section, Spamano section, Amerinada section, Sufin section, Gerita section, JapChina section and the others section! You can easily register to be part of a section! Just find Emily here and tell her which section you want to join and she'll hand you a shiny badge that you have to wear to every fanclub meeting we hold!" April tapped a shiny gold tag on her chest with her French-manicured nails. "For me, I'm the captain of the USUK section!" The USUK section started screaming and cheering and shouting out random phrases, earning dagger-stares from all other sections.

"So-" April was just starting to say something when a blinding light flashed from the high cast ceiling. All they could see was pure, pure white.

**Authors Note:**

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction, so please comment, enjoy and criticize all you want! My english's not that good, so please excuse me for some phrasing errors and such! ENJOY and dont' forget to REVIEW my chapter 1!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The dawn of our chief

The ivory hand embroidered curtains fluttered lazily as a gentle breeze rushed through the windows. The men that were lined along the familiar oak wood table looked extremely unamused by the fact that for the umpteenth time, the too-lively young nation had excitedly phoned them to the exact same place to discuss the exact same topic they've been discussing for too long- The Global warming issue.

"Hey guys, c'mon you ~_slurp~_ gotta be ~_slurrrrp~_ ~_munch~_ up! I think _~sluurrrrrrpppppyyyy dooooppppyyyy dooooooo~ McDonalds_ …" The hyped-up young nation bounced up and down in his plush, deep-set scarlet chair while sucking his MacShake, a big Mac in the other hand. Several nations facepalmed themselves. Then, a shivering white flag appeared from under the table, its owner nowhere to be seen. "Erm…but America…this is the…erm…wait let me use my fingers…23rd time you've called us here! I thought Germany said not to do that anymore, ve~~~~~" Following that sentence, Italy's tearing face appeared too. "But Obama just-" America was just starting to protest loudly when the door slammed open rudely. Everyone in the room turned to stare at the unexpected guest.

A fairly tanned girl with slightly blonde hair, sporting a cute turquoise tank top and tight Levis, gawking wide-eyed at the startled nations. After a second or two, Italy began sniffing again. Glancing at his frail partner, Germany noticed him crying helplessly, white flag stretched as high as possible. "Mein gott, why are you crying for no reason?" Germany sighed, pulling out a napkin and gently dabbed it on Italy soaked eyes. Italy violently closed his hand around Germany's. "I- I think she's here to kill us, that pretty girl! I don't wanna die yet I have to try that special chili pasta-" Italy broke into uncontrollable sobs again, this time burying his head deeply into Germany's wide chest.

The girl took a cautious step forward. The tension arose. " Ita-chan, I'm not here to kill you, y'know?" She assured in a mother-like voice. Romano stared daggers at her. "Hey, you lady over there, Who the hell are you? Whatcha doing here? I don't usually treat ladies this way, but you just made Veneziano cry!" He spat out the words maliciously from his mouth.

"I-I'm April Morrows, the chief of the APH official fanclub that was founded by Genevieve Grace, 18, in America, New York City, in 2007?" April stammered. America's eyes lit up upon hearing his name and the Big Apple. " O-EM-GEE, you're my citizen? You live in Biggie?" America asked in a helium-like voice. "OF COURSE! I LOVE AMERICA! STAR SPANGLED BANNER ROCKS!" April replied in a familiar tone and glanced towards the other nations behind America, staring.

*(in this period of time, there was a whole bloody hell of hugging, squealing, taking pics and such. There was an overloading of fangirl material thus it is not able to appear on screen.)*

"Ok, wait a whole awesome minute as I call my girls here." April fished out her Samsung Note and her fingers were already running themselves across the wide screen.

"Dude, she's freaking out!"

"She sure is cute, veeee"

"Oh shut up Italia."

"I'm awesome, ain't I, bruder? Loved by even girls?"

"Ohonhonhon…I'm having her tonight."

"WTF France?"

"….(currently, Spain's having a siesta)"

"Bastard not here! Wake-up!"

After a minute or so, 11 girls were stumbling into the room. The nations were gaping again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Uhh…You want them to do an introduction of themselves?" April asked. Italy nodded frantically along with Romano, heads moving up and down at 20 nods per second. "They must. We do not know any of your friends, but do not worry, as Japan is a very hospitable country." Japan spoke politely. "Ok then, I'll start with myself. I'm Hazel Plaids, chief of the website management team, and I'm from Florida."

"Hiiiii! I'm Daisy Green, nice to meet all of you! I'm from Canada!"

"I'm Emily Watson, the registration management chief, and I'm from England."

"OMMGGG! (I can't believe I'm looking at Prussiiaaaaaaaa) Ok, ok, anyway, I'm Scarlet Crabtree, Prucan chief, and it rocccckkkksss! Oh yeah, I'm from Texas. " The enthusiastic brunette yelled, large beige ribbon in her hair bouncing up and down. The nations wondered why Japan suddenly was steaming.

"Frost Moores. Fruk chief. American. April, stop glaring at me, Fruk is not my fault as it is totally canon. Even Himapapa knows that. " Frost waved her hand dismissively at April's glares.

"Aurore , Franada chief! Hiiiiii everyyyonnneee! Ma mère est française, mon père est américain. I'll tell you what I did in the past few days. First, I violé mon cher Frost and fingered her. Second, I actually did touch Boss's crosse, but I got kicked in the ass, sadly. Today, I'm planning to get chief to take off her clothes so that I can squeeze her B cups." Aurore said with an evil giggle as Frost and April immediately went to strangle her thin neck.

"I'm Victoria Watson," The 189 cm tall brunette spoke in an English accent, "nice to meet all of you. I'm the captain of the Spamano team. Frost, April, Angie, stop now." Victoria said sharply. There was a note of finality in her voice that caused the nations to shudder and shrink back in both fear and respect. Shit, another Russia-like person, everyone thought silently.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm Amelia Smith, Amerinada chief!Brother Complex~~~~~" The nyo-America look alike gave a wide, toothy grin, pulling her bomber jacket closer to shield her generous breasts.

"Rosetta Jones, chief of the Sufin team! I recommend the "Willows after School" doujinshi because it's very very fluffy and really cute!"

"Isabella Swan, chief of the Gerita-awesomeness-or-Itacest-whatever team! By the way, I'm not from Twilight, America, really. I'm not." The pale girl, clad in a violet hoodie, immediately made her point as America opened his mouth to say something.

"Watashiwa Inoue Kurosaka desu, nice to meet you. I am the chief of the JapanxChina section. Nippon-san, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." The small Japanese girl in a baby-pink kimono smiled and bowed to Japan, who stood up and humbly bowed with a "yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Inoue- san."

"Ahh…" France grinned and took a swig of his wine, "So many jolies filles….I don't know which one I should pick…"

"Shut up, you annoying pervert! Anyway, ladies, I have a question. What are those Fruk, Sufin you mentioned just now?" England asked, rubbing his chin as Japan's eyes lit up.

"Ah, Igirisu-san, it is a love relationship between two men. They are known as yoai." Japan answered, slightly flustered. He could totally be a professor in this kind of thing.

Spain jolted up. "HEEEELLLLOOO!" He signaled, hand waving in the air. "Does my Roma love boss? Does he does he does he?" Spain urged. Victoria almost choked on her saliva. "*cough*cough*cough* As a matter of fact, yes he does. Secretly. Furiously." Victoria organized her thoughts and tried not to get too excited. She saw Spain's emerald eyes open wide as he tried to glomp Romano.

"Roma, boss loves you too! I'll give you a hug!"

"Arghhh! Get off me, you asshole!"

April looked at the doujin unveiling itself right before her eyes. It's propaganda, she thought. "But USUK, is still like, the most awesome pairing ever!" April blurted in a hurry.

A hush fell over the room as everyone turned to face America and England.

"Awwww~~~c'mon, it's not like I would…" America stammered, face a bright crimson red.

"Really? I don't think so." Victoria suddenly smirked, slamming five of her favourite doujins on the table so violently the table began to vibrate.

"Really, mom, I dunno how you say that when in the doujins all you do is kiss England over and over again." Hazel shrugged and glanced at the other chiefs, who were nodding in agreement.

"What? Kiss? How did you know I've always wanted-fuck." America slapped a hand to his mouth when he realized what he was talking about. Everyone cooed as England blushed, staring out of the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amelia slammed her fist on the table and cleared her throat, capturing everyone's attention. "Aherm. Since I think we're gonna stay here for however-god-knows-what, let's play a very, very simple and fun game!" Amelia smiled in a friendly way, her teeth-concealing smile crinkling up to her eyes. It was a perfect Russian-style smile. Sadly, Italy did not see that. Bouncing out of nowhere, his curl still waving up and down in the air, he smiled happily. "What game? I love games!" "Truth and Dare." Scarlet replied slowly, smirking. The others savored the words as they would a piece of cheesecake.

Very unfortunately, the dumbass was still being the dumbass. As usual. "Oh! Really that's like totally what a hero would play! Let's start start start!" Poor boy. He didn't know what was coming for him. America proudly padded his puffed-out chest, face full of dignity. Upon hearing him, Frost took out a shiny Montblanc pen tucked in her jean pocket. Everyone's focus was on the pen as Frost calmly placed it in the centre of the table. "Er…are you sure? Cus if we spoil it…" "Easy peasy. I'll tell Boss to punch you in the ribs. It'll be really fun, I assure you. Oh, and by the way, Boss is the nickname for our dear Vicky. Like seriously, she is the boss." Frost stated drily, folding her arms across her chest to emphasise the threat. The countries shuddered at the thought of getting punched by the hardcore, vicious and calm looking English woman.

"So, I say I start first!" America volunteered and spun the pen with great force. The pen whizzed around for a long time until it finally pointed to Rosetta, who was currently burying herself in a Sufin doujinshi. Engrossed in the reading, she was oblivious of the situation all along until Angie bumped her on the forehead dearly. "Hey Rosssieee~" Angie cooed, "I'm gonna rape you!" Almost immediately shrinking back, Rosetta defended herself with her doujinshis. "Ok, ok whatever! They were just starting to kiss!" Rosetta hollered, stuffing away her doujinshis into her tote bag. The nations looked confused by her wonderful speech. Slightly flustered, America said, "Truth or dare?" "Dare, of course…" Her voice trailed off.

Hazel's hand shot up in the air. "She can really, really drink you know!" Hazel stretched. America clapped his hands together as if he'd struck the jackpot.

"Haahahahahaha! I'll challenge you to a drink-off with Germany and Prussia! Seriously, they are really, really, really good at drinking…" America said smugly as Rosetta's eyes opened wide with shock. "I-But-I" She stammered, shocked by the offer. "Hey dude, she's a girl!" Prussia protested, clearly not wanting to compete with such a weak looking, small girl. Germany's face was buried in his hands. God knows what he'll do if he was drunk.

"Anyway, just go get whatever beer you have." "I'll go." Germany grunted unwillingly, leaving the room in large strides as Prussia grinned evilly. The girls assured the crying Rosetta that she was going to be fine. God, can she drink. 20 mugs of beer and she still walks in a straight line.

Germany came back later, carrying three enormous barrels on his shoulders effortlessly. "WTF…Germany…you're….abnormally strong…" April stammered. Prussia rolled his eyes( like, isn't that seriously obvious?) (Anyway) Prussia was filling a mug with so much beer it was foaming and he happily glugged it down in seconds, while Rosetta, without hesitation, covered the tap with her mouth and started gulping down the liquid that flowed in like a stream. Everyone watched in awe. It was hard not to be impressed.

After 30 minutes, Prussia's face was bright scarlet, having trouble even sitting up. His face was buried in Germany's chest, his body lying limply on his brother's lap, and muttering something as the younger nations was still filling himself with beer.

Rosetta was about to puke as she rushed to the restroom.

"Errrr, Germany san, please don't force yourself anymore…" Japan's tone wavered as he clutched Germany's wrist, terrified of how much he could drink. Germany head turned limply to stare at Japan. He chuckled to himself. "Who're you? Are you Italia? Hallo, schön euch zu treffen!"

Sigh~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Mini Chapter 5: Besame mucho

"Ahem…It's my turn now." Victoria glanced at the three alcoholics, collapsed in a corner, and reminded. She stretched out her hand and spun the pen. It slowed down and pointed at Romano, who (obviously) was shocked. Victoria chuckled softly at her precision. " Romano, truth or dare?" Romano rolled his eyes. "Dare, bastardo." Victoria rolled her eyes at his choice of words (but she was used to it). "Ok," She said dearly, "You chose it. Pounce on Spain and kiss him. Feel free to add." Victoria stroked her chin with her long thin fingers and smiled in a menacing way. The other chiefs gave her multiple thumbs ups. "Che cazzo, No! It's fucking ridiculous!" "I won't give a choice, dearie." Victoria continued tracing her lips with her fingers, at the same time, she took out a small dagger from her dress pocket. It glinted in the sunlight, threateningly. Romano shuddered. "Fine." Romano hissed, and turned to Spain( who was currently having a siesta).

Romano closed his hands around Spain's thin bony shoulders and began shaking him violently. Spain let out a small cute groan and barely opened his eyes. "Roma~~what…?" He dragged each syllable, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Open your mouth. Close your eyes. Don't say anything." Romano blushed, looking away as he commanded. "Why?" "Do it!" "¡está bien." Spain closed his eyes and opened his mouth. The color rushed up rapidly to Romano's cheeks again, and he mustered up all his courage, pressing his lips against Spain's opened ones. Spain was surprised by the sudden gesture of affection but willingly wrapped his arm around Romano. After two seconds( or so it seems), Spain fell out of his chair, hugging Romano along with him. Their mouths didn't even part for a second. "They…ummm…are sure persistent." England stated awkwardly, pretty terrified by what he was looking at.

Finally, Spain managed to pull himself away from the younger nation. He gasped for air rapidly. Romano glared at Spain in the eyes.

"Besame mucho, bastardo."

"Bien, querida Roma."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**HIII readers! It's been a long time since I talked again (haha just kidding).So anyway, the fanfiction's been progressing really well, and I would like to thank my first reader, 3.2. , for providing me courage and determination to continue with the story I thought no one would read. Also, I have to thank Daughter of the Wise One and of course, Spainbow Dash, for adding me to her Favourite story. If you are reading this now, I really want you to know that your actions mean a lot to me. Thank you for reading and supporting my story, and don't forget to give reviews!**

**This is one chapter I really like (major shipper of USUK). **

April's sharp white nails dug into her sweaty palm as she tried to restrain herself. As a great BIG yoai fangirl, of course she was also itching to get he chance on the pen! The desperate blonde glanced at Romano and Spain, both showing no intention to break from their kiss. As much as she loved Spamano, she wanted America and England to have a go, too.

Finally, Spain managed to untangle himself from Romano's hands and his strong grip. Their faces were just inches apart as Spain said between gasped. "Roma…you're so…strong…why were you not this strong…at the Eurocup?" "Oh fuck you bastard." Romano glared furiously, and got off Spain in a flash. April's heart screamed for joy as her hand stretched over to spin the pen. Before that, she glanced at the nation's reactions at yoai.

Germany and Prussia were sleeping and drunk.

Italy was clapping for joy.

America stared into space, quite awestruck.

Japan…well…he was checking out the HD pictures he'd just took.

France looked utterly disgusted.

England ran to the toilet.

Russia smiled happily.

China actually fainted.

"Guys! My turn now!" April said, biting her lips in excitement. "Go on!" Scarlet urged. There was gonna be hell to pay. April ecstatically twisted the pen. It halted after spinning for thrww rounds, nib staring straight at America. He was gulping down his cola before but almost spat it out when he saw the pen pointing at himself. April, having gotten her desired result, rubbed her palms together evilly. "Hahaaha, praise me all you want. Amy, truth or dare? Remember, you are a hero!" April cooed, glancing straight at the country's soul. America didn't know what to do. "Remember, don't disappoint your citizens, United States of America." Hazel said quietly.

"Ok! Dare!" America said rather confidently. April exchanged smirks with the other chiefs. The poor boy didn't know what he was gonna get himself into. April strode slowly towards America and bent down to whisper in his ear. "I want you to kiss England a lot, munch him. Please, do whatever you want."

As her death-sentence ended, America let out a deadly gasp. His face turned a bright red. Fortunately for him, England was at the washroom.

Just at that precise second, England came back, walking to his seat in fast strides. He read the atmosphere and sensed that something was amiss, eyebrow arched in question. "What's going on here?" He asked. April smiled kindly at the innocent man. "Well, England, all I gotta say is that you gotta blame yourself for your extremely…hot looks." Angie smiled. "Huh?" "Amy, go on." April hinted slyly. Instantly America pounced on England, pinning his hands above his head. "Wait-Wha" England's speech was abruptly cut-off with a wet, sloppy kiss. As their lips parted, America grinned. "I've always waited for this, Iggy." England blushed a fiery red when he heard this. Almost immediately, America, completely oblivious to his surroundings, America planted his lips on England's open mouth again. England feverishly panted into his mouth as their tongues brushed past each other. The next moment, America's wet lips were on England's ear, nibbling it with exquisite softness. England bit his lip to stifle a moan. "America! Stop that!" His fists tightened as he stopped himself from crying out loud. England squeezed his eyes shut as the younger nation unbuttoned his crisp, white shirt, sliding his hands slowly across England's cold, bare chest, sometimes stopping at a place. England stifled a moan.

Ahhh, pure bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hii Readers! It's another new fic! Even thought exams are nearing, I'm insisting on posting a new chapter . This chapter is the one where I've been itching to get my hands on. **

**My guilty pleasure ^^: The Bad touch trio, my favourite group in the anime**

"O-Okay…" April stammered, currently recovering from the pretty intense yoai. "It's Daisy's turn now." As said, the small blonde reached out for the pen and spun it hard using her thin bony arm. After a while, it pointed between Spain and Prussia. They jolted up from their seats, horrified. "It…me or Gil?" "Both." "But I've never heard of both! Either Tony or me." Prussia protested to protect himself. He definitely wasn't going to let anyone steal his first kiss (ha-ha), he thought, swearing on his old man. Daisy smiled. "Both. Or Russia. Or boss (nickname for Victoria)." "Aww then, fine." Spain pouted in an extremely cute way. Daisy silently squealed, begging herself not to soften her heart. "I'm not going to give you an option since our whole chief team has been waiting for this moment. Ok. Spain, go home and wear your pirate clothes. Bring everything related to it-" "Even Pero?" "Huh?" "Oh, Pero is his ship." "Spain…not your ship. Just weapons and stuff. Maybe just your axe. And Prussia do the same. France do the same. Leave now and you'll be fine." Daisy stated clearly and she was rather annoyed. France laughed softly. He didn't understand why, but he understood what next. Hesitatingly, all three stood up and directed themselves towards the door. Prussia stopped midway. "Shit, bruder, I just forgot. Where did you hide my awesome clothes?" "Ich weiß nicht." "Fuck. Let's go." It was a blink of an eye before they could not feel the bad touch trio's presence anymore. Daisy then let out a frightening laugh, turning to stare at England. "Go. Do the same. Now, no protesting, or else America will die." England rolled his eyes and muttered a "bloody hell" before getting out of his chair.

After what seemed like decades, Spain made his particularly grand entrance. He did not even try to make it a bit grand, but just somehow, the aura around him was pure intimidating. Especially the wide, long blood-red captain coar with large frills on the cuffs and rims. And the smart golden buttons that rusted in age. Not to mention the extreme badass largeass axe with dried patches of blood. It smelt a mixture of both blood and rust.

Everyone's gaze was fixed on him as he plopped himself down onto his chair cheerfully. "Hola, I'm first? Great!" Spain glanced around the room in search of the other three pirates.

"So you came earlier. Pretty amazing." That voice sent a shiver down Spain's spine. Its owner entered the room, the large blue coat barely staying on his thin shoulders. Bloody awesome. As soon as he walked into the room, he glanced at Spain, who noticed and replied with a devilish but playful grin. "Woah Iggy, where dya find that?" America asked with large keen eyes. He'd seen that coat quite a number of times during his childhood, hugging the coat everytime England got home. He'd tried to get rid of his past, but the coat and England stuck with him. "I don't know. In the attic, I suppose?" England replied swiftly. Thanks to flying mint bunny, he thought sweetly, an image of the green puffy rabbit forming in his mind. England did not seem to forget Daisy. "So, young lady, care to explain?" He grunted, adjusting the large hat perched on a head of scruffy, messy golden hair. Daisy merely stuck out her tongue cutely in reply.

As England finished his sentence, the rapist and the pervert barged into the room, panting. "Fuck, I should've guessed it!" "Ha! Mon ami, you lose." France and Prussia, both clad in their large majestic coats and firm bloodstained boots, never failed to notify everyone of their arrival. France noticed Spain, grinning at them (rather stupidly). The blonde smiled back. "You here already? Mon dieu, I had a hard time finding this. Think of the years that passed." The bad touch trio exchanged fists. Germany looked utterly deflated.

"Bruder, I thought I hid that somewhere…ficken." Germany let out a curse. Prussia laughed loudly. "Kesesese, the awesome me will find everything!"

PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT MINI CHAPTER! Did this one keep you glued to the edge of your seats? Do you like the bad touch trio? Review please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
